


Would You Rather?

by papi_chulo



Category: Real Person Fiction, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: Request - Where Joe did kiss the person next to him in the Real Would You Rather video.





	Would You Rather?

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on my tumblr - totaljoecktrash :) direct any requests to my ask box
> 
> I wrote this pretty much the second I got the request because this is something I think about all the time and tbh it keeps me up at night I'm ngl.

Joe's POV

"Kiss the person next to you," Jack began, laughing to himself as he read it out, "or let them text anyone off your phone?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I groaned, burying my head in the towel that was on my lap. I heard Jack laugh again from beside me at my reaction.

I tried to consider my options, weighing out the pros and cons of each choice. Letting Jack text someone from my phone was probably the easy way out but could end very badly. Especially considering I had a lot of contacts in my phone and I had no idea what Jack would send them. Most likely he'd pick someone like Zoe and send her something completely harmless and we'd all laugh about it but it still wasn't something I'd like to do. 

Now the other option, kissing Jack, was just as bad, if not worse. Not because the idea of kissing Jack itself disgusted me, but I wasn't sure how he'd react to me making that choice. Also, it'd just be adding editing time into his schedule as there's no way it could make it into the actual video.  
However, that was the option that seemed better to me, probably because I was harbouring a massive crush on Jack. Up until now, in my opinion, it had been pretty successfully hidden. I mean, Josh knows but that's only because he managed to figure it out for himself and Conor knows because I ended up confiding in him during the taxi ride home from a particularly crazy night of clubbing - something I wish I'd never done because now he takes up every opportunity to tease me about it without being too obvious that Jack figures it out. If I kissed Jack now there's no way Conor would ever let it go, in fact he'd probably be bringing it up until one of us is in a grave. 

There were definitely a lot of cons to me picking this option, however it did give one pro: if I kiss Jack now, I can see if his feelings are returned. If they are then I must've done something right in my life for the world to reward me in this way, if they aren't then we return to being friends as normal and blame the kiss on a fun game of would you rather while I wallow in my sadness. 

Fuck it, those are enough pros.

"Pucker up, buttercup." I joked, trying to mask my nerves before grabbing Jack's face in my hands and leaning over to kiss him.

It wasn't as magical as I'd previously hoped it would be but I'm not one to complain.

As I pulled away I kept my hands on Jack's cheeks, the two of us looking into each other's eyes and in that moment I knew there must be something there because he wasn't trying to laugh it off or pull away, he was simply still.

"That was without doubt the worst kiss I've ever seen." Conor spoke up from his position on Jack's bed.

"Alright Conor, do you want a do-over?" I asked, feeling slightly confident." 

"Yeah, I'll even slip some tongue in this time if you want." Jack piped up, smirking at Conor then looking back at me.

Best would you rather choice ever.


End file.
